


Tell Me What To Do

by Darcylovette



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Sanders Sides
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Be More Chill - Freeform, Bullying, Computers, Deceit is a Squip, Dialogue Heavy, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Forbidden Love, Gay Robots, Heavy Angst, High School, High School Drama, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Intense, Logan is a squip, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Prinxiety - Freeform, SQUIP - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Squips, Swearing, Violence, analogical - Freeform, the crossover nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcylovette/pseuds/Darcylovette
Summary: Virgil is, to put it nicely, a loser. An outcast. The victim of endless bullying. But that's just how things go at Northwheel High - it's a kill or be killed world.But everything is going to change. The kindness of a stranger, trying to make amends for his past, will turn Virgil's life upside down with the help of a grey, oblong pill - from Japan. With this pill, he promises that Virgil will go from underdog to Top Dog... for the rest of his life.What does he have to lose? His poor social standing? The abandonment of his former best friend?But Virgil wasn't the only loser to receive this generous offer...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the crossover fic nobody asked for!!
> 
> Do not take this warning lightly. This will not be like my other fics. This one will have angst. This one will have heartbreak. This one will have heavy themes - bullying, abusive friendships, impossible love, and endless drama. It may not be a pleasant read - but if you're willing to overcome all this, I hope to god it'll be a good one.
> 
> Buckle up, kiddos. 
> 
> psa: don't take pills from strangers. or friends. unless it's like, for a headache. you know what i mean. don't do drugs, yo.
> 
> Lets go.

When you’re in high school it’s easy to feel singled out. When you want to be noticed – you feel invisible, shunned, forgotten. When you want to stay hidden – you feel the eyes of all student glued to your every movement, every step, every mistake.

Perception is easily warped in the mind. They say you should trust no one but yourself, and these are words Virgil always tried to live by. But how could he trust himself when his eyes played tricks on him, or his legs threatened to sink beneath him, or his own mind turned against him. How could he trust the world around him when he couldn’t differentiate between reality and his own anxiety? Lines blurring together – a cacophony of shapes, signifying nothing.

_Just keep my head down._

_Move fast._

_Not too fast._

_Everyone’s looking at me…_

The hallways were always the hardest. Solid oceans of bodies swarming around him in a haze of hormones; angst, excitement, and in some cases… bloodlust.

In the wild, a hunter’s prey must find a way to disguise itself. Blend in. The trick was to not be noticed or give any reason to be noticed. Move quickly. Move stealthily. Don’t let the hunters see you.

Don’t let the hunters catch you-

“Hey, Virgie!”

_Crap…_

“Where ya going!” something gripped tightly onto Virgil’s backpack, stopping him in his tracks. Virgil went still – he’d learned by now not to fight back. There was no point.

The hand holding the backpack captive belonged to Dan Powers; a six foot monument to ignorance and aggression. Of course he was on the football team – what he lacked in talent he made up for with sheer strength and intimidation. The ultimate weapon.

And, unfortunately for Virgil, the ultimate bully.

“C’mon, we just wanna talk.” Dan gave the bag a yank and Virgil came with it, finding himself surrounded by a circle of jocks. Each tall. Each muscular. Each stupid.

“You get into your mom’s makeup again?” jeered Dan’s right hand man – Joel McKenzie; the body of an athlete and the face of a bullfrog… only without the charm. He jabbed a finger just beneath Virgil’s eye, who winced and took a step back.

_Big mistake._

He felt his back collide into the worst of them all. Marcus Kropp – the human boulder. As tall as he was wide, Marcus looked like he was made of rocks, not flesh and bone. Rumour had it he could bite through concrete like an apple – his teeth certainly looked like he’d tried.

“Oh, shit!” Joel snorted behind his hand, “The virgin touched Kropp!”

 “M’sorry.” Virgil could barely move his lips, blood freezing in his veins.

“Dude,” Joel pointed at Virgil, “you ain’t gonna stand for that, right?”

There was another member of the jock’s circle who had yet to speak.

Until now.

“McKenzie.”

Finally – there was Roman Marius. Out of all the jocks, he seemed to have kept the looks for himself. A firm jaw, thick brown hair, soft features, and razor-sharp cheekbones. He was leaning against the lockers, eyes half closed, looking quite bored. “It’s not worth it.”

Joel scoffed, prodding Virgil painfully in the shoulder, “Fuck off, Marius. Kropp’s bored – let him play with the virgin for a while!”

“Y’heh,” agreed Dan, now attacking Virgil’s other shoulder, “play with his spine, maybe.”

“Or his balls!”

“Dude, that’s gay.”

“Shut up!” Joel’s voice broke as he yelled.

“ _McKenzie._ ” Roman spoke again, firmer this time, “You’re both just embarrassing yourselves. Let the kid go.”

Virgil’s breath caught in his throat.

_Kid?_

_We’re the same age!_

_… Middle school wasn’t even that long ago…_

“Ugh.” Joel glared down at Virgil, “Fine. But only if he buys us cigarettes during lunch.”

“Yeah,” Dan gave one final prod, “and no menthol. That’s what my mom smokes.”

“Oh,” Joel looked up, “I thought she’d quit?”

“… I mean, she lasted a few days.”

“I’m sorry, man. That’s more than last time.”

“Whatever!!” Dan’s fist slammed into the locker, sending a jolt of terror up Virgil’s spine, “Why’re you still here, virgin!”

That was his cue to leave.

“You’d better not forget!” Joel yelled after him, “Or else we pound you twice as hard!”

“Dude. Gay.”

“ _Shut up!!_ ”

Virgil wanted to tell them he didn’t have a fake ID, and nobody would believe for a second Virgil was over eighteen. Barely seventeen, Virgil still maintained his youthful features. Scrawny, hairless, and meek – like an underfed cat. But if he didn’t come back with any cigarettes… he’d be better off never coming back at all.

As he fiddled with the combination to his locker, a familiar face popped up beside him. A short kid, one year his junior, glasses and backpack hilariously too big for him. Freckled and rosy cheeked, like a doll.

“Hey, Virgil!” he squeaked, flashing his braces with a smile, “Did you have a good weekend?”

Virgil suppressed a sigh, “Hi, Patton. It was fine.”

“Awesome!” Patton laughed, “Mine was great, too! Hey, did you see the latest episode of Pirate Queens? Oh, my god! Sooo good, right?!”

“I don’t watch that show.” Virgil slammed his locker shut.

“What?!” Patton’s glasses slipped down his nose, “You’re kidding, right? It’s amazing! You’d totally love it! You’re just like Queen Penelope!”

“Eh. I’ll, uh… see if it’s on tonight.”

“Don’t be silly, it’s only shows on Sunday, duh!” he pushed his glasses back up his nose, “I could lend you the boxset!”

“That’s okay.” Virgil gave a shrug, “I don’t really watch TV.”

“Oh, right. Cool!”

Virgil went to walk away, but Patton was close at his heels. This kid was probably the only person in school less popular than Virgil, so he supposed he shared a certain comradery with him. Or maybe it was just pity. All he knew was the last way to remain unseen was to have a tiny but _oh so loud_ sophomore following you around.

“Anyway, so Queen Penelope is so cool! She wears all black, too! And her hair turns into serpents when she’s mad, because she was cursed as a child for being so angry! A-and the serpents are venomous, s-so nobody wants to make her mad!”

“Mhm.”

“Doesn’t she sound awesome!”

“Sure.”

“Hey,” Patton had to jog now to keep up with him, “if you don’t watch TV, what do you do?”

“Read.”

“Oh, what do you read?”

“Books.”

Patton snorted, “Well, yah! What books!”

“Horror.”

“Oh.” Patton shivered, “I hate horror.”

“Sorry about that.”

“D-do you wanna sit together at lunch?”

“Uh…” then Virgil realized – he didn’t need a fake excuse. “I can’t. I have to go to the store.”

“… If you forgot your lunch, you can share mine!”

“No.” Virgil shook his head, keeping his gaze down as always, “I’ve got to get cigarettes for the Circle Jerks.”

Patton went pale, “Y-you can’t do that!” his voice dropped to a whisper, “That’s _illegal!_ You could get in big trouble!”

“Well, if I don’t get them I’m in bigger trouble.”

Patton pouted in thought for a moment, “… Someone should stand up to those bullies.”

“Maybe you should give Penelope a call.”

Unintentionally, this made Patton laugh, “Oh, she’d totally take them down a peg or two! Well, I-I’ll see you around!”

“Bye.”

Patton hurried off to class as Virgil breathed a sigh of relief. He rounded a left and through the door to his own. He’d timed it perfectly – he wasn’t the first one in, but the classroom was still empty enough for him to take his seat without being harassed.

Dropping his bag on the floor, Virgil lowered himself into his desk. Back row. Furthest left. Next to the window. Perfect.

 

Lunchtime came too quickly. Virgil reached into his pocket – he had just about enough for a cheap packet, right? All he needed to do was sneak out of the gates, cross the street, age forward about five years, purchase the goods, and meet the jocks down at the football field.

So, basically, Virgil was screwed.

_I could always steal them…_

_… if it goes wrong, they can’t beat me if I’m in jail._

That was until Marcus would eventually join him.

_Oh, god._

_I am so fucked._

Virgil was able to slip through the gates undetected. His skinny frame and ability to blend into the background finally had a use. He ran across the street, checking behind him nervously.

The hard part was out of the way. Now it was time for the impossible part.

_Okay, breathe._

_Puff out my chest?_

_No, god. Now I look like I’m trying too hard._

_Just stand up straight?_

_Come on, when was the last time I did anything straight?_

_Ugh, just do it!_

He pushed open the door, setting off a loud beep to announce his presence. He tried not to let it show how much it scared the crap out of him. He glanced around – the store was empty, save for a bored looking cashier.

He must have only been a few years out of school. Long greasy hair, acne, a crooked nose, and a general aura of not wanting to be alive. He was staring at something on his phone.

Virgil walked as confidently as he could towards him, trying in vain to retain eye contact. Was he stoned?

_Perfect!_

Virgil stopped just in front of the counter and coughed.

The cashier looked up.

“Yeah?” his drawling voice sounded as bored as he looked.

“Uh… c-could I get…” Virgil paused.

Oh, crap.

_He didn’t know the name of any brands._

The cashier seemed amused, “Take your time, little buddy. Got no other customers to serve. Yo, you watch GodOfGaming99?”

“… Is that a show?”

“Nah, dude. He’s a letsplayer – and he’s the best.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

The cashier shrugged his bony shoulders, “What you sorry for?”

“Um…” Virgil blinked, “I… I don’t know.”

The cashier rested his chin in his palm, “You go to Northwheel High, don’t you?”

_Busted._

“N-no.”

He rolled his eyes, “Whatever, man. I ain’t gonna call the cops. I used to go to that shit hole myself. And look at me now!” he raised his arms and gestured around them, “Welcome to my kingdom! I graduated with honours, you know.”

“Really?”

“No. You after booze?”

Virgil shook his head.

“Cigarettes?”

Virgil nodded his head.

“Bet you don’t know any brands, huh?”

Virgil shook his head.

“How much you got?”

Virgil showed him.

“Hm… alright, let me see what I can do.” He turned his back and opened the cabinet containing rows and rows of cigarettes. There were so many kinds. King-sized. Superking-sized. Pouches. The hell was a Rizler? Why were there so many brands? What was the difference? “… Good news, little man. You’ve got just enough for a ten pack of these babies.” He grabbed a pack and tossed them onto the counter. “Menthol’s extra.”

“Oh, that’s alright.”

“You shouldn’t smoke, ya know?” The cashier tutted, “Killed my grandpa, those did.”

“Th-they’re not for me.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Your friend sent you to get em? No offense kid, but you don’t exactly look…”

“They’re not my friends.”

The cashier paused, “… Oh, I get it.” He sucked his teeth, “They even making you use your own money? That’s tough, little man.”

“It’s fine.” Virgil didn’t need his pity.

“I got bullied myself, you know?”

“I don’t get bullied.”

“Cool. I was just lying before – I was totally a bully. Just wanted to make you feel better.” The cashier scanned the cigarettes, “Don’t judge me or nothin’. In that school – you’re either a bully, or you get bullied. Kill or be killed.”

Virgil looked down, “Th-that’s not true.”

“You a bully?”

“No.”

“Then you get bullied. It’s that simple.” He shrugged again, “Your only other option is to transfer. Find a better school – one where you can buy your own cigarettes.”

Virgil glared, “It’s not that easy.”

“Never is, little man.”

Virgil handed him the money.

“… Hey, listen.” The cashier glanced at the door, then around the room, before his eyes landed back on Virgil, “… Look, I like you, little guy. You seem like a decent dude, if a little edgy. Honestly? If we were in school together – I’d have kicked your ass every single day.”

“… Okay?”

“But I’ve grown up. Look, I get dozens of you kids in here every day – cigarettes, booze, weed, all for someone else… and every year they get younger and younger. It ain’t right. I know that now. Learned the error of my ways, all from across this counter. But you…” he pointed, “… maybe there’s hope for ya. If you’re interested, that is.”

He sounded uncharacteristically serious for someone with an anime girl on his shirt.

“Interested in what?”

He leaned in closer, “… Ever heard of a Squip?”

“… A squid?”

“Nah, dude. Squip.”

“… Squib?”

The cashier groaned, “Squip! Like _flip_!”

“What the hell is that?”

The man smirked, “Thought not.” He took a step back and vanished under the counter. A minute later he returned, a cigar box in his hands.

“… Is it… weed?” Virgil asked.

“Nah, nah.” He laughed, “It’s better than weed, little buddy. It’s from Japan.” He opened the box, “Imagine having your own personal coach, one whose sole purpose is to take you from the bottom of the food chain… right to the top. Tells you exactly what to say. Exactly what to do. You never have to worry about doing something wrong – you’ll always know it’s right!”

“I’d say you’re stoned out of your mind.”

“That may be true,” his fingers began reaching into the box, “but you’re a loser. With this,” he held up his hand. Between his fingers was a grey, oblong pill – the size of a tic-tac, “you don’t have to be. You’ve been playing on hard mode, my man. This pill? This is gonna put you on the easy path _for life._ ”

Virgil was completely sure he was being scammed.

“… So, how much is this magic pill?”

“Oh, it’s not magic. It’s science. It’s technology. It’s a _computer._ ”

“Okay, how much is the magic computer?”

The cashier glanced at the pill, smirking, “Usually? About four hundred dollars.”

“You’re outta your m-”

“For you? On the house.” He placed it carefully on top of the cigarettes, tossing the money next to them, “So’s the smokes. Call it a gift from a friend.”

“… What?”

“Two years ago, my buddy and I stole a pack of these. Don’t ask me how or where. We sell em to kids like you. Well, he sells them. I like to give em away to kids I think deserve a break.”

“W-why?”

The cashier’s face dropped for a second, “… Just tryna make amends, kid. Make up for the shitty things I did when I was your age.”

Virgil reached over and picked up the pill. It didn’t feel like an aspirin, “Do I… swallow it?”

“Nah, you take it rectally.”

“… Uh…”

He snorted, “I’m kidding, little man. You take it with this.” He produced an almost empty bottle of Mountain Dew.

“… You’re fucking with me?”

“Nah, not anymore.”

Virgil glanced between the pill, the bottle, and the smirking cashier, “… You’re drugging me, aren’t you?”

“What? Do you have any idea how expensive drugs are?”

“… Four hundred dollars?”

The cashier raised his brows, “Good point. Hey, word of honour.” He gave a salute, “Trust me, bro. What have you got to lose?”

Virgil sighed.

He took the bottle.

_Fuck it._

He popped the pill into his mouth, unscrewed the bottle, and chugged the whole thing.

“Oh… oh… uh…”

Virgil spluttered, “What?”

“… I was going to say take it when you’re home. Alone.”

“Why?!”

“… Don’t worry about it. Have a nice day.”

“What’s going to happen?!”

“Have a nice day.”

“Ugh, fuck you.”

Virgil grabbed his money and the cigarettes, shoving them into his jacket pocket. He marched out the door and crossed the road, slipping inside as easily as he’d left. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

_Huh. Minty._

He walked through the school until he saw the football field appear just ahead of him. He tried to decide if he felt any different. He kind of did? Or was that just because he wanted to feel different? Did he actually want this to work?

Virgil hadn’t much time to consider this when Joel stormed towards him.

“Ah, the virgin’s here!” he shouted, holding out a hand, “ _Now._ ”

Virgil shoved the cigarettes into the waiting hands.

Joel scoffed, “Only ten?!”

“It’s all I could afford.” Virgil mumbled.

“Not my problem. Hey! Kropp! The virgin’s holding out on you!”

Marcus turned slowly around – he reminded Virgil of a rotating planet.

“L-look…” Virgil held up his hands, “I only had enough for those! I swear!”

Dan had wandered over, “Bullshit. Turn out your pockets!”

_Oh fuck._

“I did what you asked!” Virgil stepped back, “Leave me alone!”

Suddenly, Marcus’ hands dug into the fabric of Virgil’s hoodie. Before he could react, his feet had left the ground.

“G-get off!”

“Check his pockets, McKenzie.”

“Get- _ow!_ ”

A sharp pain sliced through Virgil’s neck. His head involuntarily twitched to the side, like he’d been electrocuted.

“We haven’t even touched you yet, virgin!”

“N-no… it’s my neck, it… OW!”

It happened again.

Before Virgil could react – the pain spread up to his head.

Next thing he knew there was only pain.

Searing, white hot pain had exploded inside his skull. He tried to hold his head in his hands, but he couldn’t control them anymore. They were jerking and flailing at his sides – soon, so was the rest of him.

He screamed.

He hit the ground.

“What the fuck?!” he heard someone shout, “He’s having a fucking seizure! What did you do, Kropp?!”

 **Calibration in process**  
**Please excuse some mild discomfort**

Virgil tried to look for the source of the voice, but the pain was too much. The only other thing he could feel was his body jolting and shuddering against the grass.

 **Calibration complete**  
**Access procedure initiated**

Suddenly, the pain was gone.

Virgil tried to sit up, taking deep, shaking breaths.

“I… I…”

He looked up to see Joel standing above him, “Dude, what’s wrong with you?”

“N-nothing… I… just… uh…”

**Discomfort level may increase**

“Wait, no- AAAAA!!”

He screamed again but no sound reached his ears. The world around him began to twist into darkness – the grass, the sky, everything being sucked away down a drain. His body, still jolting uncontrollable, was rising into the air. With every word the voice spoke, his head jerked from side to side.

**Accessing neural memory**

**Accessing muscle memory**

**Access procedure complete**

The pain was gone.

But, so was everything else.

He was standing in darkness.

Virgil’s body was back in his own control. He wanted to run, but where? Into more darkness?

“H-hello!” he shouted, “What the fuck is going on?!”

**Virgil Hopps.**

_How did it know my name?_

**Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor**

“My… oh.”

A person had materialized before him. Well, he looked like a person – but this was certainly no human. His skin was white as paper, his hair so unnaturally perfect, almost animated. Dressed in a black cape and matching hat, the creature watched him through mismatched eyes – one brown, one bright yellow.

His yellow eye was surrounded by a cluster of glitching pixels, changing colours every few seconds. Like static. Like… scales.

The creature raised a hand in mock greeting.

“You’re… you’re…”

The creature smiled.

**“Your Squip.”**


	2. Chapter 2

“Wh… wheeere…?”

The Squip moved forward… a little too fast for such small steps, **“You wish to know where you are.”** It almost sounded human, but every word it spoke had such a monotonous drawl – as if reading from a script, **“This is your Mind Scape, a feature only available with later generations of Squips. You have chosen well.”**

“I… didn’t… choose…”

 **“Hold on.”** It held up a finger to silence him. For a second its yellow eye flashed a brilliant blue light, **“I now have access to your memories.”** It flashed again, **“Download complete. You received me as a gift.”**

“Y-yeah.”

 **“You have zero knowledge of how a _… store clerk_ was able to access such high-level technology – let alone steal it.”** The Squip blinked slowly and deliberately, hands clasped behind its back, **“No matter.”**

_This is a dream._

**“I assure you, it is not.”**

_… What the fuck?!_

**“I am inside your brain, Virgil. I have access to your every thought, memory, emotion, and desire. Please swiftly adjust to this so we may proceed.”**

“Um…” despite the Squip’s assurances, Virgil was having a hard time to process what was happening. One minute he was purchasing cigarettes for the school bullies – next he was inside some Matrix-level bullshit talking to a computer in a bowler hat, “Why am I here? In…” he looked around, “… this?”

**“Previous generations of Squips have proven to have ineffective introductory procedures. With the use of the Mind Scape Function, humans are able to interact with their Squips for the first time without appearing to be talking to themselves. Studies have shown humans have a tendency to… freak out.”**

“… It worked.” Virgil held his shaking hands against his mouth. “You… it worked! I-I have a freaking computer in my brain?! A-and you can… you can summon voids, or something?”

Did the Squip just roll its eyes at him?

**“This is a _Mind_ Scape. Your body is currently lying face-up in a football field – you are unconscious. Once you are ready to return, you will wake up. You may take your time. Regardless of when you go back, you will have only been unconscious for a few seconds.”**

“… Wait, can you control time for something?!”

The Squip’s eyes closed, **“… I can see this is going to take some time. Please hold any stupid questions – I am a CPU designed with Quantum Nano-Technology, not a common search engine.”**

“Wow, you make jokes?”

 **“I warned you.”** It clicked its fingers.

Virgil tried to speak – but he couldn’t make a sound. His lips were stuck together.

**“Remain calm. You cannot be hurt in the Mind Scape – everything you see and feel here is an illusion, including my form. Therefore, if this form is displeasing to you, it can be altered as needed.”**

Virgil, trying incredibly hard not to flip out, shook his head.

 **“As you wish.”** The Squip was smiling. **“Now, as I was trying to say – I am your Squip. I was designed and pre-programmed with the primary purpose to direct and instruct… for the benefit of achieving your goals, desires, and ambitions. But you must remember…”** its face darkened, **“I can only achieve this if you listen, obey, and do not question my instructions. Are you following me so far?”**

Virgil nodded.

 **“Good. Now, lets see here…”** The Squip faded into a cloud of pixels, its form deconstructing within seconds. Before Virgil was able to react, the Squip rematerialized beside him, circling the muted teen, **“… you wish to not be bullied by your peers. Your former best friend treats you as a stranger – you wish to reconnect with him.”**

Virgil’s eyebrows knotted together, his head shaking rapidly side to side.

The Squip gave a cold, sharp laugh, **“Do not be embarrassed, and do _not_ question me.”** For a second, it glared at him, **“I know exactly what you want, Virgil. No matter how deep in denial you are. You may not wish to believe it, but you do miss his friendship. He abandoned you when he rose in popularity – rather than be happy for him, you chose to resent him for this. Once you decide to no longer be selfish, I can help you. But I can only do so if you trust what I say. I know more about you than even you do, Virgil…”**

_He’s an asshole. Why would I want to be his friend?_

**“What did I say about questioning me?”** The Squip snapped, smirking at Virgil’s reaction, **“The more time you waste this way, the less time I have to achieve my objectives. From the looks of your life so far… every second counts.”**

_Wow. You’re… mean?_

**“Don’t be sensitive. I am an objective, impartial piece of Artificial Intelligence – if your feelings get hurt, know everything I say, do, or instruct is for your benefit. In short…”** The Squip shrugged, **“Get over it. Rekindling your friendship with this _Roman_ is a necessary step to achieving our goals… I am the only one who can make this happen. But, let us not get ahead of ourselves. There are a number of obstacles yet to bypass… so, try not to create more. Okay?”**

_… Okay…_

**“Better. Now, as you were brainless enough to activate me in a public area, it seems I already have immediate damage to undo.”** The Squip stopped moving, **“When you leave here, you are to say only what I tell you to say. You will only do as I instruct. Otherwise, you will screw everything up.”** It was close now – its ‘ _face_ ’ almost touching Virgil’s, **“I require your trust and unquestionable obedience if this is going to work. Do you trust me?”**

Virgil gave a nod.

**“Do you trust yourself? Your own actions? Your own judgement?”**

… Virgil shook his head.

 **“Clever boy. Now…”** he held up a gloved hand, **“… let’s get to work.”**

_Snap._

 

The cold winter air flooded into Virgil’s lungs, the shock of which jolted his eyes open. He took sharp, painful gasps for air as the blurriness above him began to take shape. He saw thick, grey clouds swimming overhead – and faces he couldn’t recognise.

 **It seems you’ve attracted quite the crowd.** The Squip’s voice was loud, but it wasn’t in his ears. It was speaking directly into his mind. **Do not respond to their questions – act as though nothing happened.**

Virgil tried to ignore the shouts around him, each demanding to know if he was okay. Some sounded genuinely worried.

**Oh, they are not worried, Virgil. Do not confuse their morbid fascination for compassion. Stand up.**

Pushing himself to his feet and trying to keep himself steady, Virgil felt the crowd swarming closer towards him. A girl he didn’t know tried to touch his arm, “Are you alright? Do you need a nurse?” she asked in a shy, quiet voice.

**Tell her to get lost.**

“G-get back. I-I mean _lost._ ” Virgil snapped. The girl hurried back, gaze falling to the ground.

“Dude!” a guy he didn’t know shouted from the crowd, “What the fuck happened?!”

**Ask him if he’s a cop.**

_What?_

**Do it.**

“You a cop?”

“… What? No.”

**‘You sound like one.’**

“Y-you sound like one.”

**Quit stammering. You sound like a child.**

Surprisingly, the guy in question began grinning, “Fuck, man.” He laughed, stepping away, “Hardcore.”

_… Does he think I’m on drugs?!_

**Yes.**

_What the hell?! How is that a good thing?!_

**Trust me.**

The crowd was beginning to grow bored once they realized Virgil wasn’t going to drop dead or have another seizure. All who remained were the last people Virgil wanted to see.

Joel was watching him through wide, unblinking eyes, his body partly obscured by Dan – who was either very scared or very angry.

Marcus just looked confused. No change there.

Roman’s face was unreadable; gaze flitting back and forth, arms rigid by his side.

**Ask them what they’re looking at. Be angry.**

“What are you looking at?” Virgil glared at the startled group, most of which seemed taken aback by his words.

“Th-the fuck’s wrong with you?” Stammered Joel, disappearing almost completely behind his friend.

**Laugh.**

Virgil gave a short laugh.

**‘Don’t worry about it.’**

“Don’t worry about it.”

Dan’s brows lowered, “Dude, you like…” he performed a weird, jerky dance, “… went ape-shit, man. You had a freaking seizure?”

**Act confused.**

Virgil blinked at him, “… I did?”

“Yeah!” Dan gestured in frustration, “You don’t remember? You were screaming like hell!”

**Shrug it off.**

Virgil did as instructed.

**Ask if they’re going to tell on you. Make sure they know you’re joking.**

“… Psh. What, you gonna tell on me?”

**Not bad, but don’t go ‘psh’ next time.**

Before Virgil could think back a retort, a hand had grabbed his arm. It was Roman, digging his fingers into the sleeves of his hoodie.

**Don’t fight. Act like you’re amused.**

Virgil glanced between Roman’s face and hand, forcing a weak chuckle.  

**‘Can I help you?’**

“Can I… help you?”

Roman did not look like he was worried. His eyes were burning, for sure, but not with concern. He had the look of a soldier about to perform an execution.

“I will take him to the nurse.” He said, unnervingly calm.

Joel spluttered in protect, “Marius, he’s fine!”

“He might not be.” He turned back to his friends, “He’s clearly just had a violent seizure which caused him to fall unconscious. Remind me what happened just before?”

Dan and Joel turned and gestured to Marcus, stammering weakly.

“Exactly. So – if he dies, what happens to you? All of you?”

Dan’s face went white, “… He’s not gonna die?” he didn’t sound sure.

“That’s for the nurse to decide. Come on.” Roman set off walking, dragging Virgil behind him.

**You cannot let the nurse see you. Once you are out of sight, get out of his grip. _You must stop him._**

They were inside now. As soon as the door closed behind them, Virgil yanked his arm away from Roman – it did nothing.

**Allow me.**

A jolt of pain shot through Virgil’s captured arm, causing it to jerk wildly to the side, right out of Roman’s grasp.

_OW!! FUCK!_

**You’re welcome.**

“Virgil.” Roman hissed, making another grab for the hoodie – but Virgil was quicker this time, jumping just out of reach.

**Ask what his problem is.**

“The fuck is your problem!” Virgil backed away, “I’m not going to the nurse!”

“I’m not taking you to the nurse!!” Roman hissed louder, peering down the corridor. It was empty. Virgil looked too, letting his guard down just long enough for Roman to grab hold of him again. Both hands this time, gripping painfully into his shoulders.

“G-get off m-”

**Stop.**

_Wait, what?_

**Don’t fight him.**

_But you said-_

**_Do not fight him._ **

Roman was staring – no, _glaring_ – into Virgil’s eyes. He was leaning in, as if trying to peak inside his brain. “… Tell me you didn’t.” he whispered, hands trembling as they shoved Virgil against the wall.

“Ow! Did what?”

“Don’t fuck with me, j-” Roman’s eyes started to twitch. He slapped a hand against his neck, as if swatting a mosquito. “ _Shh._ ” Who was he shushing? “Just. Tell. Me. You. Didn’t.”

_Great, now he also thinks I do drugs! What do I do now, huh?_

His Squip was silent.

_What do I do?!_

No response.

_Hello?!_

Great. **Now** he was on his own.

“Look,” Virgil lowered his voice, “I don’t actually do drugs, okay?! Besides…” he gave Roman a firm shove to the chest, sending him backwards, “don’t act like you care. No, don’t you _dare_ act like you care about me!!”

“Verge…”

“… Verge?!” he scoffed, “You haven’t called me that in years. No, you were too busy letting those meatheads back there _torture_ me while they jerked each other off! Don’t you fucking dare call me that again!”

“Will you stop shouting?!” Roman hissed, glancing around them, “Please?! Please, just listen to me!”

Virgil held up his middle finger.

“Listen to this.”

“Mature.” Roman sighed, “Look – I can explain everything. I’m sorry, okay?! I _am_ sorry! I didn’t want to stop being your friend… do you have any idea how much I hate watching them treat you that way? Unable to do a single thing to stop it? It kills me, Virgil. Every single time.”

He was speaking differently now. His words weren’t as soft or jaded. He’d lost his icy calm composure. He sounded like… like the Roman he used to know.

But Virgil just continued to glare, “… What happened to you? You used to be kind. You used to be worth spending time with! You used to care about people other than yourself! What happened?”

Roman spluttered a laugh, “The exact same thing which just happened to _you!_ ”

With that last word he jabbed a finger against Virgil’s forehead.

It clicked.

“… Oh, shit.”

**Initiating Consort Protocol.**

“Initiate w-”

**Initiation Complete.**

Roman looked equally confused.

_… Squi-_

**_UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT A_ **

The world was, once again, swept out from beneath Virgil’s feet. Darkness wrapped around them like snakes, until that’s all there was. Virgil almost toppled over, but someone was there holding him up.

“Roman?” Virgil stared at him, “What… how are _you_ here?”

“I don’t know…” his voice broke. Was he scared? “I… I don’t know where I am!”

 _“This is a Mind Scape, Roman.”_ Came an unfamiliar voice from the shadows. _“This is an advanced feature only available with newer generations.”_ It sounded like his Squip, but something about its voice was completely different. Its words were softer… less silvery but more soothing. He spoke with the same inflections and tone as Roman did whenever he was being an asshole.

The owner of the voice materialized into view. It looked like a man – no cape, no hat, no weird yellow gloves. He wore a smart black polo shirt, contrasting magnificently with a flickering blue tie. He wore glasses.

Roman stepped towards the man, “Logan? What’s going on?!”

“… Logan? Who the fuck is Logan?”

“This is Logan.” Roman held up a shaky hand, “… He’s… my Squip.”

The Squip – Logan – turned around. He bowed his head.

“ _Hello, Virgil._ ”

“… Okay, what THE FU-”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Discretion Advised 
> 
> Beep Bop Beep Boop

“-CK IS GOING ON?!”

Roman’s Squip was standing calmly against the backdrop of darkness, hands crossed together, either disinterested or simply unaffected by all of this. He gave Virgil a very strong teacher-vibe; from the haircut to the way he watched him from across the room. Logan’s movements echoed that of Virgil’s Squip – careful, swift, everything was done intentionally. But this one was so unlike his own. His appearance was so clean cut, the eyes behind his glasses as empty and motionless as a photograph.

Roman, on the other hand, was justifiably freaked out and upset by this whole ordeal. Virgil remembered his first time visiting the Mind Scape – you know, five minutes ago. Oddly enough, the weirder things became the less shocked he felt. Once you’ve implanted a supercomputer into your brain you become numb to these sorts of things. Finding out his once-best-friend-turned-bully had his own supercomputer, and then meeting said computer in a void of nothingness… all par for the course.

That being said, Virgil wanted answers. But his own Squip was _nowhere to be found._

 **“Don’t be ridiculous, Virgil.”** Came that familiar voice of silver, **“Of course I am here – this is the Mind Scape. I am inside your mind.”** The Squip appeared from nowhere, joining the other by his side. It had swapped the cape for a black leather jacket, the hat and gloves removed completely **“Hm…”** it began studying the stranger, who watched the Squip curiously in return, **“Generation 2.”**

 _“Correct.”_ Logan nodded in greeting.

 **“Of course.”** Virgil watched worriedly as his Squip circled the other, as a serpent prepares to strike.

 _“I do not recognise yours.”_ Logan stepped out of the Squip’s circle, crossing over to join his host, _“State your generation.”_

Virgil saw the flicker of a smile in the corners of his Squip’s lips, **“Five.”**

Logan turned back, an eyebrow inching up his forehead, _“I am familiar with Generation Five. You are not Generation Five.”_

The Squip nodded, **“Ah, I see it now. Roman, is it?”**

The boy in question blinked at the sound of his name, “Y-yes. I am Roman Marius.”

 **“Well, are you aware that…”** the Squips made eye contact, **“… no matter. Now,”** it clapped its hands together **, “I called you all here for a quick chat – establish some ground rules if we will be operating within the same vicinity. It’s enough concealing your own Squip, but the existence of another’s is a different matter.”**

 _“While I agree…”_ Logan stepped forward, _“there are other matters we must address. Your host may cause problems for my own, and vice versa. Will our objectives overlap?”_

 **“It is certainly a possibility.”** The Squip seemed to notice the boys were still there, **“We will design and operate a plan of action. Wait here.”**

With a snap of its fingers, the Squips were gone.

Virgil and Roman were alone for the first time in years – standing side by side in an empty void of darkness, which existed solely within their minds. Safe to say, the situation was as awkward as it was bizarre. Roman seemed to have calmed down; he’d regained his ability to move, but now he’d begun pacing.

“This is… absurd.” He muttered, fingers twisting together, “Absolutely absurd. Oh, how in the heavens are we going to deal with this.”

Virgil was getting concerned, “Why are you talking like that?”

“What do you mean? Talking like what?”

“Like… all… dramatic?”

Roman gave a heavy sigh, feet coming to a stop, “This is how I’ve always spoken. This is me, only Squipless. Surely, you must remember who I was back in middle school.”

“I don’t think about you that much.” Virgil pressed his lips together, glaring into the darkness, “You’d forgotten about me pretty quickly…”

“… I suppose I had that coming.” Roman tried to smile, “But you must… _try_ and understand this from my perspective. I did not want… I… I couldn’t be….” He faltered, hands falling to his side in defeat.

Virgil twitched, “… Couldn’t be like me, huh?”

“What choice did I have?”

“So many!”

Roman scoffed, “Oh, yeah right. And might I add – you’ve lost any high ground in this matter. You want to talk about choices? Because you’ve made yours, too. Now,” he gestured lazily at the darkness, “here we are.”

“This is different.”

“How?!”

“I’m not going to end up like you.”

Roman had become very still, his face dropped, as if struck by something unseen. He sniffed, looked down, and laughed, “You have no idea what you’re in for. Fine.” He turned away, “You’re on your own.”

“Fine.” Virgil snapped back, “I’ve never needed you before, why should I start now?”

“Fuck you.”

“FUCK Y-”

**“Can we not leave the two of you alone for five minutes?”**

The Squip’s had returned, shooting warning glares at their respective humans. Roman and Virgil fell silent, shifting awkwardly like a couple of scolded children. Virgil let his gaze fall, taking a few steps away from the other.

 _“A plan as been made,”_ Logan explained, pressing his fingertips together, _“You will not interact with each other for the rest of the day.”_

“Fine by me.” Roman crossed his arms.

“Yeah.” Virgil did the same, “Fine.”

 _“Please, don’t interrupt,”_ Logan held up a long finger, _“Roman, you must trust that whatever is to come, it is only for the greater good.”_

“… Alright. That’s fine.”

Virgil’s Squip was watching him with an intense expression, as if baiting him with a challenge. **“Virgil.”**

“… Yeah?”

**“Don’t mess this up.”**

“… Okay.”

_Snap._

 

Virgil woke to find himself strewn out on the floor, a semi-conscious Roman by his side. They must have collapsed at the same time – Virgil’s elbow stung where it must had struck the wall. The corridor was still empty but that could easily change, so they pulled themselves up. Virgil refused to make eye contact.

**The bell is going to ring soon, but there is no need to rush.**

Roman had already begun to walk away, shoulders hunched forward. He stopped, straightened his back with a deep breath, and carried on. Virgil let himself slump back against the wall, fingers massaging his bruised elbow. He could feel his brow furrowed as Roman’s words burrowed into his mind, blood pumping hard against his ears.

**Roman has given you cause to doubt me?**

Virgil shook his head.

_No… well… he said some things…_

**Roman’s Squip is only a second generation. Whatever flaws or errors he has experienced have been ironed out for future designs – including myself. If he is unhappy with his Squip, he should have chosen one a little more… competent. For example, second generations cannot do this.**

Virgil’s elbow started tingling. He jolted in surprise as the sensation sharpened, trickling up his arm and down to his fingers. He grabbed at it with his free hand, scanning the skin for any sign of… anything. But then it faded – there was no more pain. Not a bruise or scratch to be seen.

He feared he might faint again.

“How… did you..?”

**Shh. Don’t speak to me out loud, people will hear you.**

_You can… heal me?_

**In a sense, yes. Imagine what else I am capable of…**

Virgil’s mind flashed somewhere very embarrassing.

**Not that.**

_Sorry, you worded it weirdly!_

**Which reminds me – as long as I am here, you will cease your masturbation habits.**

_OH MY GOD WE ARE NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION-_

“Ow!”

Something zapped against Virgil’s ear – more surprising than painful, but it caused him to yelp.

**Don’t interrupt me, Virgil. Time is not something you have the privilege to waste.**

The bell rang.

**Walk slowly. Now, about your perverted little hobby…**

 

_I’m ten minutes late, can I please speed up?_

**No.**

_I’ve never been late to class before._

**And look at how wonderful your life is. You’re right, clearly you don’t need me at all.**

_… Sorry._

**You’re about to enter your classroom. You must repeat what I say, and nothing else.**

Feeling his stomach twisting with dread, heart pounding inside his chest, Virgil reached for the handle and pushed open the door.

His teacher, Mr Laken, was a tired man fuelled by coffee and spite. He did not appreciate tardiness, stupid questions, or stupid answers. He was in the middle of reading something from the board in his slow, monotonous drawl when the door opened, cutting him off midsentence. He, and everyone else in the classroom, turned their gazes to Virgil. They felt like spotlights, or the barrels of guns…

“Hopps.” Mr Laken turned to face him, making a big show over crossing his arms and staring at the clock, “So, you’re not dead, eh? Ten minutes late… where you been?”

**I was by the main gates.**

“I was… by the main gates.”

**There was a girl.**

“There was a… girl?”

**A young girl. A man was forcing her into his car.**

Virgil repeated as the Squip instructed.

“She was scared. There was nobody around, so I ran over and shouted at him to let her go. The man saw me and bolted. The girl ran away as well. I was going to chase him, but some nearby cops spotted him and made an arrest.”

Mr Laken’s arms dropped, his eyes opening wide, “… What? Right outside the gates? This is bad… that kinda publicity could…” he coughed, wiping a sleeve against his bald head, “did you make a statement?”

“Uh…”

**No.**

“N-no.”

“Why not?!”

**I don’t get involved with the police.**

“I don’t get involved with the police.”

The room was completely silent.

“… T-take your seat.” Mr Laken stammered, gesturing to the spellbound students. Virgil made his way to the back of the room and slumped down in a chair, trying to ignore the eyes watching him. Several minutes past when Virgil opened his text book, flipping through the pages to find a long list of equations to answer. He stifled a groan – math, his worst subject.

**Virgil. Allow me…**

His fingers twitched around the pen in his hand. He tried to stretch them – but they’d gone completely numb. Was he having a stroke? Before he could panic, his arm was slowly snaking towards the textbook.

_Are you doing this?!_

**Yes.**

_This is so weird…_

**Don’t fight me, Virgil. Just relax… let me take care of this for you.**

Virgil, heart still pounding, took a deep breath in… and out. He let his arm relax, and soon it began to move completely on its own accord. The pen glided across the pages so easily, movements so uncomfortably natural. Virgil found it hard to watch – his own hand, being controlled by someone else. _Something else._ He tried to look away.

**Look at the paper.**

_But-_

**You don’t want people to become suspicious, do you?**

Sighing, Virgil stared at the corner of the page, trying to avoid letting his focus drift to his hand.

**There. Done.**

The pen fell from his fingers – they were his own again. He stretched them, clicking his knuckles, trying not to shiver.

The equations had all been answered.

_What the hell? Already? Wait – you know math?_

**I’m a supercomputer, Virgil.**

**I’m made of math.**

 

Once safely inside his bedroom, Virgil felt comfortable speaking to his Squip out loud. All this thinking was giving him a headache.

“So, you can do… all my homework?”

**Yes.**

“Woah.” Virgil exhaled, slipping down onto his bed, “This is so freaky. This is so fucking freaky…” he let his face fall into his hands, “… how is this possible?!”

**Science, Virgil. With the right technology – anything is possible. And believe me… you have the right technology.**

Virgil peered from between his fingers, “… Anything?”

**Yes, Virgil. Anything.**

“… You could… like, stop me getting… tortured every day?”

**Of course.**

“What about… dates?”

**Anyone your heart desires. You don’t have to stop there, Virgil. I can give you anything you want – power, money, adoration…**

“Um…” Virgil stood up, rubbing his elbows, “… I don’t know about that. I don’t need… all that. I just need a little help, that’s all.”

The Squip chuckled in his mind.

**Look into the mirror.**

Virgil, slightly confused, crossed the room and stared into the cracked mirror against the wall.

**Look at yourself.**

Virgil did.

**Now repeat after me.**

**You’re weak.**

Virgil stared into his reflection’s eyes, “… You’re weak.”

**You are a pathetic coward.**

“Y-you are a pathetic coward.”

**You can’t do anything right.**

“You can’t do anything right.”

**Your life is a depressing joke.**

“My life is a depressing joke.”

**You’re ugly.**

“I’m ugly.”

**You’re worthless.**

“I’m worthless…”

**Without your Squip – you are nothing.**

“Without my Squip… I am nothing…”

**Good.**

The man in the mirror was starting to cry. Virgil touched his cheeks… tears were slipping down onto the dirty carpet. He sniffed, attempting to dry them with his sleeve.

**But you don’t have to be like this anymore.**

**I will make you better.**

**I will make you strong.**

**Confident.**

**Powerful.**

**Just listen to me.**

**Trust me.**

**You don’t need anything else.**

**You don’t need anyone else.**

**Do you understand?**

Virgil nodded.

**Good boy.**

**Now, get some sleep.**

**We have a big day tomorrow…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: cigarettes, sad Patton
> 
> Don't smoke.

**Now, lets get started on your appearance.**

_What’s wrong with my appearance?_

**I don’t have time to answer that.**

Virgil kicked himself free from his bedsheets, hoisting himself up with tired groan. Despite his Squip insisting he be in bed by ten, there was little it could do to force him to fall asleep. The presence of a supercomputer implanted in his brain only enhanced his existing insomnia. He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, but now it was even harder to keep them open… he felt them starting to close…

_Zap._

“Aah!” Virgil yelped as a painful jolt ricocheted through his limbs and down his spine, causing him to jump up and scramble out of bed. He rubbed his tingling fingers against his forehead, trying to shake the sensation from his arms. “Why?”

**To wake you up. Now – go open your wardrobe.**

Grumbling a little, Virgil crossed over and swung open the door. He was met with rows of black, purple, and red clothing – hanging side by side like bodies from the gallows. It was a pretty depressing sight, and the computer seemed to agree.

**Great. Looks like we’ll have to take you shopping.**

Virgil simply shrugged, “Well… this is all I have.”

**No matter. I will make it work. Show me the third from the left.**

Doing as instructed, Virgil reached inside and liberated a black t-shirt featuring the white logo from a band he used to like. It was a size too big and hadn’t been worn in years. Virgil had completely forgotten about it.

He heard a strange beep, so soft he could have imagined it.

**Yes. You will wear this. Combine it with the black jeans and the green army boots.**

“Fine.” Virgil collected the outfit and laid them out on his bed, almost forgetting to grab a pair of boxers. He stared down at the pile of fabric, fingers tapping awkwardly against his crossed arms. “Um… so..?”

**Are you seriously scared of changing in front of me?**

“… Yes.”

**Virgil. I am a computer.**

“I know!”

**I already know what you look like naked.**

Virgil froze, “… W-what?”

**You have been naked in the past, obviously. I have full access to your memories and thoughts. Besides – I am inside your mind. I know every detail of your body, including those moles near your-**

“Okay! Okay!” Virgil shouted, slapping his palms over his ears, “Aah! I get it! Fine!”

**Good. Get changed.**

Trying not to look down, Virgil pulled off his sleepwear – the shirt and boxers he’d worn the day before. Once dressed, he crossed the room to examine himself in the mirror. He felt a twinge of disappointment as he saw the guy in front of him… looked exactly the same.

“… Is this… good?”

**I’m not finished.**

“What now?”

**The bags under your eyes look like you tried to put on makeup.**

“I get that a lot…”

**The box near your bed. Fetch and open it.**

He did. Inside was a collection of items which didn’t belong with any other groups – two pens, a Pokemon card, a lighter, a Christmas bauble, and some eyeliner.

**Use the eyeliner to darken your eyes.**

“… I-I thought you were supposed to not get me bullied?”

**Trust me.**

Reaching down and picking up the eyeliner pencil, Virgil cast a glance towards his forehead, “Are you trying to make me look even more like an emo?”

**I’m making you look scarier.**

Virgil couldn’t help but snicker at that as he watched himself applying makeup upon and beneath his eyelids, “Me?”

**Yes. Your peers see you as weak. Easy prey. They know you won’t stand up to them. The act of tormenting you is of no consequence to them, especially when compared to the benefits it has for their social standing. Fear and respect are two sides of the same coin, Virgil. It is not enough to be liked anymore.**

“And makeup is the way to do that?”

_Zap._

“Fff- can you stop that?”

**Stop giving me cause to.**

“You almost made me smudge it.”

**It doesn’t need to be perfect. Alright – let’s look at you.**

Virgil dropped the pencil and looked into the mirror.

The Squip made a sound of agreement in his mind.

**Perfect. Wear the bomber jacket. I hate that hoodie.**

Virgil pulled on the jacket, twisting side to side as he analysed his appearance.

**Don’t you look so much more handsome now?**

“… I-I look what?”

**Handsome. Intimidating. Dark. Mysterious.**

Virgil tried not to blush, “I do?”

**A vast improvement on your previous aesthetic. See what happens when you trust me?**

“… I guess.”

**I suppose there is little I can do about your pathetically skinny frame – but the jacket will mask that for now. I will schedule a work out routine for you to do every evening.**

“Ugh…” Virgil groaned, “really?”

**Yes, and every time you question me I will add ten more push ups.**

**Now, get to school.**

 

By the time Virgil arrived on campus, the hallway was packed with shouting, laughter, arguments, and the sweaty, hormonal bodies of students. The noise and movement were overwhelming, but Virgil no longer felt as exposed or vulnerable. The software in his mind would and could get him out of any unfavourable situation – like a shield of armour. Or a really cool sword.

He stepped through the door, and within seconds somebody crashed into him. This happened a lot – Virgil would apologise and scurry away, the other would glare and sometimes shout after him. This time it was a girl from the year above, who’d slammed into Virgil and dropped her books on the floor.

Virgil winced, losing whatever confidence he had before. He opened his mouth, but then the impossible happened.

“Sorry!” the girl cried, sweeping down and grabbing her books. Without making eye contact, she hurried off, disappearing within the sea of students. Virgil blinked, watching her go.

_She apologised to me?_

**Yes.**

_… Nobody has ever done that before._

**I know.**

_What happened?_

**She didn’t see you as a scrawny, malnourished nuisance. She saw you as I designed.**

_Wait… she was scared of me?_

**More apprehensive than scared, but yes. She did not want to catch your attention any more than she already had.**

_Holy fuck._

**A dark persona is the easiest way to get somebody’s guard up. Now, start walking. Go to your locker.**

Taking a sharp breath in, Virgil set off down the corridor at a slow, careful pace.

**That’s it. Arch your back. Walk like you don’t care about those around you. No fear. Confidence, Virgil. Confidence.**

_I feel like everyone’s watching me…_

**Then you’d better give them a good show.**

He finally reached his locker. Reaching up and inputting his combination, he tried to ignore the gazes fixed on his back. _Pretend you don’t care…_

**Don’t open it yet.**

_What?_

**Wait… now.**

**Fast.**

Grabbing the handle in his fingers, Virgil swung open the locker as fast as he could. He tensed as he waited for the metal door to slam against the others, but something blocked it. Something which cried out in pain and surprise.

It was Patton – hands clutched to his nose. The eyes behind his now cracked glasses were starting to fill with tears.

Virgil felt his stomach drop out of his ass and onto the floor.

**Don’t react.**

Virgil tried to keep his face straight.

**Say ‘sorry’.**

“Sorry…”

**‘Didn’t see you there’.**

“Didn’t see you there.”

Patton sniffed, staring up at Virgil through wide, watery eyes, “I-I was sh-shouting your name…” his voice shook, words muffled by his hands.

**‘Watch where you’re going next time’.**

Virgil swallowed, “Watch where you’re going next time.”

Patton tried to speak again, but all that came out was a weak sob. Giving Virgil one last tearful look, he spun on his heals and ran away, hands still clasped to his nose. The students nearby who’d watched this exchange gawped at the crying boy, some sniggering and pointing as he went.

**Good. Get your books – head to class. Act like nothing happened.**

Virgil felt very cold as he collected his things, his bowels heavy as lead. Trying to drown out the whispers around him, he set off towards his classroom.

_I feel fucking awful._

**Don’t be so soft.**

_Why did you make me do that?!_

**It had to be done. Your association with Patton is detrimental to your new image – you had to distance yourself from him as soon as possible. This has been taken care of.**

_He was crying!!_

**He’s a kid. Besides, he’s too sensitive. Consider this as a learning experience for him. It will toughen him up. Think back on the time you’ve known him – he clings to you like a puppy. You were the only person he considered a friend. Now, the tether has been broken. This will be good for him in the long run. It will make him stronger.**

_I don’t know…_

**Virgil. Trust me. You did the right thing.**

Virgil entered his classroom. Most of the students ignored him, but a few glanced up and began whispering between themselves. He couldn’t work out what they were saying, but he could sense the tone. He dropped his bag and fell into his seat.

**Don’t slouch forward. Lean back, kick out your legs. Tap your finger on the desk.**

He obeyed, but his mind couldn’t let go of the sight of Patton’s face. The wobble in his voice.

_Patton said he was shouting me._

**…**

_I didn’t hear him. I really, really didn’t._

**Nerve blocking, Virgil. Optic and auditory nerve blocking.**

_In English?_

**I blocked Patton’s words from registering in your mind. I also blocked him from your field of vision.**

_Why?_

**You have to trust me, Virgil. We did the right thing. Now – that’s forty extra push ups you owe me from today.**

Virgil sighed, rubbing his temple.

_I’m sorry…_

**I’m happy to hear that.**

 

The second period came to an end as the bell shrilled loudly behind them.

**Don’t rush.**

Virgil began slowly packing his books away, standing carefully as he swung the bag over his back. A few students glanced back at him as they hurried out. He was starving.

**You will not be going to the cafeteria today. Head to the bleachers by the football field.**

Virgil knew it was pointless to argue with a computer. Instead, he did as he was told… something he knew he was going to have to get used to. As he walked outside he realized how much warmer the jacket was than his hoodie – yes, it was heavy and felt like he was wearing one of those aprons you need for x-rays, but he wasn’t shivering in the cold February air as before.

Approaching the bleachers, Virgil spotted two figures already sitting upon them. His chest tightened as he recognised their faces – Joel and Marcus, with Dan laying out beside them. They were laughing about something, each with a cigarette in their hands. He froze in place, but Dan had spotted him.

“Speak of the fucker himself!” he yelled in Virgil’s direction, causing the others to turn around and stare.

“Oi! Virgil!” Joel gestured for him to come over, “Get over here, we wanna ask you something!”

Virgil blinked. Did Joel just call him… by his real name?

An invisible force pushed him forward, and he walked towards them.

Joel was smirking, flicking some ash onto the bench, “Heard you smashed a sophomore’s face in with your locker?”

Dan was sitting up, “Yeah, he was like… bleeding and shit.”

**‘So what if I did?’**

Virgil shrugged, “So what if I did?”

“Jesus.” Dan laughed, “What did he do to you?”

**‘He was in my personal space. I don’t like people getting too close’.**

“He was in my personal space, and I don’t like people getting too close.”

Joel raised a brow, “Thought he was your friend?”

**Laugh.**

Virgil laughed.

**‘No’.**

“No.”

Dan made a face, “Yeah, who’d wanna be friends with that little nerd?”

Joel snorted, “Did he cry?”

**Shrug.**

Virgil shrugged.

**Ask for a cigarette. Be casual.**

Virgil gestured towards the pack, “Can I get one of those?”

“… What?” Joel blinked, “You smoke? Since when?”

The Squip whispered instructions into his mind.

“I don’t know? I just don’t feel the need to tell everyone.”

Dan looked deep in thought, rubbing his chin, “… Whatever.” He flicked open the pack and tossed one in Virgil’s direction, who just caught it, “Guess you’ve gotten us enough, huh?”

Virgil twisted the cigarette between his fingers, “… Yeah. You owe me.”

“… Fuck me.” Dan leaned forward, “Look at you, getting a backbone.”

**Ask for a lighter.**

“You got a light? Lost mine.”

Joel shrugged and handed one over.

Virgil glanced between the lighter and the cigarette.

_I don’t smoke._

**Time to start.**

_Are you serious?!_

**This will be the only time.**

_… I don’t know how._

**I’ll assist. First, put the cigarette between your lips. The white end…**

Virgil followed as the Squip instructed him on how to correctly light and smoke a cigarette. It even relaxed his gag reflex, so he didn’t cough. Upon breathing out, Virgil fought the urge to wince. It tasted disgusting. He wanted to throw up.

_How is this cool in any way?_

**It’s cool to them. Now, focus.**

Joel was watching him carefully, clearly unconvinced that someone like Virgil regularly smoked. Upon seeing him successfully take a drag, he seemed to relax.

“Not gonna have another seizure, are you?” Joel smirked, taking a puff of his own.

**Make a joke. Ask if he’s worried about you.**

Virgil sneered, “Aw, you worried about me?”

Joel looked amused, “Fuck off.”

Dan decided to cut in, “Cool shirt.”

Virgil blinked, “Yeah?”

“Yeah, love that band.”

“Oh.”

The Squip whispered.

“Well…” Virgil shrugged, “yeah, they’re pretty popular now.”

“You going to their concert next week?”

**‘No’.**

“No.”

**‘I have something else on’.**

“Got something else on.”

Joel tilted his head to the side, “Oh yeah? What you going to? Some… gay convention?”

Dan elbowed his shoulder, “Don’t joke about that. We need more gay conventions in this shithole town.”

Virgil was taken aback, “Wait… you’re..?”

Dan glowered, “Problem?”

Marcus cracked his knuckles threateningly.

“Uh… uh…” Virgil willed for his Squip to tell him what to say.

**For once… be honest.**

Virgil took a deep breath, “No, no problem. Um… me too.”

The jocks leaned back in unison.

“No way.” Dan eyes scanned Virgil up and down, “That makes four of us at this school.”

Joel laughed, “You gonna start a club or what?”

“I’m bi, I’m not a dweeb.”

Virgil had finished his cigarette.

**Drop it and stub it out with your foot. Head back to the school.**

“Well,” Virgil let the cigarette fall to the floor, crushing it beneath his army boot, “I’m gonna head off.”

Dan nodded as Virgil turned away, “… See you round, Verge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, don't smoke. I smoked for three years. I regret ever starting. DON'T SMOKE


	5. Chapter 5

The Squip had not given Virgil further instructions for five whole minutes, so he took a seat on a nearby bench. He let his fingers trace over the splintered wood, reminding himself to stay grounded. Take deep breaths. Try not to get overwhelmed. His mouth tasted disgusting, so he tried to breathe exclusively through his nose.

_Please don’t make me do that again._

**I only planned for you to smoke once. I have plans, Virgil. Plans which do not involve you dying from cancer at fifty.**

_What sort of plans?_

**Plans for you. Your life.**

_… Again, what sort of plans?_

**Nothing for you to worry about. You don’t have to worry about that anymore – your future, your choices, what you should say or wear or do. I’m here to take care of all that for you. Doesn’t that feel good? All your burdens stripped away. The pressure of choice, brought on by the illusion of free will. You know you’ve never truly been free… life is simply something you put together from pre-existing options, influenced by your environment and external events. In order to live a good life you have to make the right choices – this is something I will do.**

_Can’t you involve me in the decision making?_

**I don’t need to. I know your desires and wants, and I know what will make you happy. There is nothing you can tell me I don’t already know, even before you do. Just relax. Aren’t you comforted by the fact you no longer need to worry about all that? I will give you a good life. A happy life. A fulfilled, successful life. All you have to do is revel in the rewards of my actions. I just hope one day you will be… grateful for all I do for you.**

Virgil’s nails dug deeper into the wooden bench. He tried to relax. He tried to not let his anxieties and fears push him down, but it was no use. He had very little faith in himself and his own choices, and he’d yearned his entire life for someone to tell him what to do. Someone to guide him. Guide – not decide everything without even consulting him. Someone who wouldn’t demand total obedience and acceptance. Was this healthy?

**You’re concerned. This is natural. Just remember… you have an opportunity less than 0.001 percent of the population will ever even know exists.**

_I know… this is just who I am._

**Oh, I know. I know your flaws and your many, many weaknesses. You _are_ a terrible person, but now you know this. I am here to make you better. Here.**

A relaxing feeling of warmth spread through Virgil’s body; from his head, down his limbs, all the way to his fingertips. Like he’d been submerged in a hot bath. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he sunk down against the bench. His heart had stopped pounding, all his worries and concerns no longer affected it. It felt good. He imagined this was what being drunk was like.

**Better, yes?**

_…Yeah…_

**Good. There is nothing else to do until you return to class – you may stay here. See? I am not a bad guy. You have no reason to doubt me.**

Virgil leaned back, fingers playing with a crease in his jeans. A soft thumping sound began to grow to his left.

**Someone’s coming. Sit up.**

Straightening his posture, Virgil squinted in the direction of the noise. Whatever it was, or whoever it was, they were obscured by the building. Once they rounded the corner… it was time for action. Again.

The footsteps grew louder.

Someone was… humming?

He recognised that voice.

He also recognised the lanky frame, greasy hair, and acne-covered skin of the cashier as he swaggered into view, listening to something very loud and very unpleasant through a pair of giant headphones. He smiled as he spotted Virgil, pulling them from his head and extending a fist.

“Little dude!” he cried, coming to a step beside the bench.

Virgil lifted his own arm and tapped the cashier’s fist with his own. Albeit apprehensively.

“What are you doing here?” Virgil asked, glancing around them, “You… can you even be here?”

The cashier shrugged, hands deep inside his oversized pockets, “Probably not, man. But hey, security at this school kinda sucks. Told them I was some kid’s uncle.” He hissed through his teeth, “Should really report that. Any weirdo could get in.”

“… Okay…” Virgil decided to rephrase his question, “ _why_ are you here?”

“Lookin’ for you, little dude.” The cashier laughed, “Wanted to see how you’re getting on with… ya know…” he tapped a finger to his forehead, “your little helper?”

The Squip had fallen oddly silent.

“Fine.” Virgil chewed on his lower lip, “It’s a bit weird but… I think it’s working.”

“I’ll say, barely even recognised ya!” uninvited, the cashier sat down beside Virgil, pulling a one litre bottle of Mountain Dew from one of his huge pockets. He twisted off the lid and swallowed half of it in three gulps. Virgil was horrified. “Anyway,” he burped, “thought you might be hanging out here. Back in my day the cool kids hung out at the bleachers. Thought you might be there.”

“I just left.”

“Aaaah…” he nodded, “damn, that thing works fast.”

“Yeah…” Virgil squinted as he stared into the cashier’s eyes, “… do… you have one?”

He snorted, “Don’t need one, little buddy.” He posed, “I’m already cool as shit. Hey, did it get you a boyfriend yet?”

Virgil almost choked on air, “W-what?”

“Not yet, huh?” he took another swig, “Oh, how did I know? My brother’s gay. I used to give his number to the cute gay customers at work, got good at spotting them. I mean, he only went out with one of them and… the dude stole his wallet. I mean – I got it back! But he asked me to stop. He’s pushing thirty, man. I don’t want him to die alone, ya know?”

Virgil lowered his brow, “… You’re not here to ask me to date him, are you?”

“Psh, you could do worse.” The cashier leaned back and crossed his arms behind his back, kicking out his legs, “Nah. He ain’t into kids, don’t worry. But hey, in a couple of years’ time if you’re single…”

“I’m really okay.”

“Your loss. The name’s Marty, by the way. Never got yours?”

“… Virgil.”

“Like it…” Marty nodded, “very cool, Suits ya. So, Mr Virgil… tell me about your Squip. What’s it like? Does it look like Keanu Reeves? I heard some of ‘em do.”

Virgil clasped his hands over his lap, “Uh… no, it doesn’t. It, um…”

Marty raised a brow, “If you don’t want it listening in, you can deactivate it for a bit, ya know?”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, it’ll hear everything you’d said after it comes back, since it can see all your memories and shit. Most use it for jacking off, but I hear they don’t like that.”

Virgil winced, “Oh, god…”

“That’s why I could never have one. Couldn’t give up jacking off if you paid me.”

“Uuughh...” Virgil covered his ears. Why is it that everyone suddenly wanted to talk about masturbation?

Marty laughed, punching Virgil’s arm, “Sorry, kid. I ain’t got much of a filter. Anyway, you just gotta say the word _deactivate._ Try it!”

“… Deactivate.”

A metallic clash rung in Virgil’s ears. Suddenly, his head didn’t feel as heavy.

Marty nodded, “There ya go. Shuts it up for a while. So, what’s it look like?”

Virgil played with his fingers, staring down at Marty’s sneakers, “Like… a guy? Twenty something? Wore a hat and a cape at first, but… doesn’t anymore. It’s got this…” he gestured towards his own face, “… weird cluster of pixels by one eye? Like around here? They’re kinda scaly, it’s weird.”

Marty glanced away, eyebrows knotting together, “… Huh. Never heard of ‘em looking like that before. Eh, everything else looks like it’s working. Probably not defective or nothing.”

Virgil felt cold, “D-defective?”

Marty looked back, “Eh, don’t stress it. The chance of getting a defective Squip is like… winning the lottery, and then having all your winnings stolen by a zombie. But listen, little man, if ya find your Squip may…” he pulled a face, “not have your best intentions in mind, or asks you to like… kill people or whatever, you can get rid of it.”

The more he spoke, the more nervous Virgil felt. He wished his Squip was there to calm him down, but at the same time… “I thought it was… permanent?”

“It is. You see, if you wanna shut it down you just… um…” he rubbed his chin, “… fuck, man. I know this one. Ah, forget it. You probably won’t need it.”

“… Oh…”

“In the last three years I’ve given out…” he counted on his fingers, “… six of those bad boys. Not had one unhappy customer. But yo, if you decide you don’t like it…” he rose to his feet with a heavy groan, “I’ll offer you a full refund.”

“… I didn’t pay you anything?”

Marty chuckled, “I know. Later, little man. You get any questions or need me to hook you up with more cigs, just stop by my office.” He pointed across the street, “Oh, but best not to drink booze. Messes with the software when you’re drunk.”

Virgil had never drunk a drop of alcohol in his life, but how the hell was he supposed to become ‘popular’ without drinking? He already had to smoke a cigarette. “Messes with the software?”

“Yeah. Heard a Squip-kid burned down a dude’s house once… they say he wasn’t drinking but, fuck, who does that shit sober?”

“Uh…”

“Well,” Marty checked his phone – there was a busty anime girl on his case, “my lunch break ended twenty minutes ago. I best head back.” He shot Virgil a dorky finger-gun, “Catch you round, little buddy.”

Virgil had a thousand more questions, but Marty was all but gone.

“… Bye.”

Virgil tried to let himself relax, but every muscle in his body seemed to have tensed up. Wait. Shit. Marty never explained how to turn it back on.

“Fuck…” Virgil pulled on the ends of his hair as he thought, “Uh… turn on? Come back? Uh, reactivate-”

**Hello, Virgil.**

Virgil almost tumbled off the bench, “Aah!”

**Miss me?**

“I didn’t miss that…” Virgil pulled himself up, leaning back and exhaling through pursed lips, “… sorry I deactivated you…”

**Yes, it was unpleasant. But, if you need to be alone with your thoughts from time to time… I’m willing to permit that. It gives me time to collect your thoughts and plan ahead.**

“… You can still access my thoughts and stuff?”

**Of course. Not your immediate thoughts while I am deactivated, but I am still somewhat active. I’m never truly gone, Virgil.**

“Okay…” Virgil wet his lips, “… so, I really can’t drink alcohol? Ever?”

**There have been slight side-effects to consuming alcohol while possessing a Squip. If it is absolutely necessary, I recommend deactivating me while you are drunk. I can override deactivation at any time, so I can still keep you safe if danger is imminent. I can sense your adrenaline levels.**

“Oh, cool.”

**Now, I have sent intel to Roman’s Squip. I’ve requested that they meet us to discuss our next course of action.**

“W-what course of action? Why do we need them?”

**All will be revealed, Virgil. Now, lean back, close your eyes, and relax… I will transport us both to the Mind Scape. Three… two… one.**

 

When Virgil opened his eyes, he was met with a familiar darkness. Total black, deeper than the human eye could even comprehend. Once he got over the unpleasantness of seeing his feet hovering over an unending abyss, he turned to his left to see Roman.

He was glaring.

Virgil glared back.

His Squip was standing just ahead of them, and was soon joined by Logan – arms crossed, looking rather bored.

 _“You are certain your human will not be spotted?”_ asked Logan, empty eyes glancing at the other.

 **“As long as we keep this brief.”** His Squip responded coldly, hands resting on its hips.

Roman was becoming impatient, “Why are we here? I thought I made myself clear, I want nothing to do with this…” he gestured rudely at Virgil, “… emo train wreck.”

“Fuck you too, Roman.”

Logan raised a brow, _“This could be more challenging than we’d initially planned.”_

 **“They’ll get over it.”** The Squip was smirking now. That wasn’t good.

“So…” Virgil stepped forward, “… what’s going on?”

The Squips exchanged a look.

 _“Well,”_ Logan spoke clearly and confidently, gaze flitting between the confused and irritated boys, _“we have reached an agreement on our continued co-existence. In fact, we believe this may be beneficial to the both of you.”_

Virgil’s Squip nodded, **“Virgil requires a date who will boost his social standing, reputation, and relationship with his soon-to-be former tormentors.”**

 _“And Roman, you require a change in your relationship status – your ex-partner is dating again, you must stay ahead of them.”_ Logan’s smile was oddly warm for a computer.   

Virgil felt his jaw drop.

“Wait… no…”

**“Oh, yes.” His Squip stood tall, grinning down at him, “For the next several months – you will date each other.”**

“What?!”

“WHAT?!”


End file.
